oh, won't you stay
by mirajens
Summary: Lucy's a girl who leaves ash and smoke behind, like a fucking wildfire. (au)


Edit 11/29/2016: Wow this had a looooot of typos

 _(for nalubbys)_

* * *

 **oh, won't you stay**

.

.

 _maybe it was fate that brought them here._

.

Natsu was a man who minded his own and liked life as simple as a six by six Sudoku. His house was by the edge of town, on a cliff overlooking the sea because no neighbors was best. He had no fussy plants, no fussy ornaments to make his house a home. His pet had died a few years ago, the last of his frugality. Happy had lived a long life fitting his name and Natsu still missed him, but it didn't bleed him anymore. He took no more pets.

For entertainment, Natsu liked his wood shop and movies on the sixty inch flat screen on his living room. For warmer entertainment, the women were willing for an exhausting fuck to end the work week and understanding that Natsu liked no guests for more than three hours. There was one toothbrush on the cup by his sink, a bottle of mouthwash, floss and a pot of hair gel. One comb he'd been using since he was in college. His shower had two similarly colored bottles of shampoo and body wash and a long bath brush. His whole house had just two towels. His closet had six cabinets that were empty. His refrigerator stood no taller than five feet. He had three pairs of sturdy shoes.

Simple. He liked it that way.

But simple never happened when Lucy Heartfilia did.

Lucy came like the prettiest shape of the moon cycles. Perhaps a wolf rested in her body because it was when the moon was full that she came to him. Natsu told himself it was habitual when she came to him and not because she couldn't find another man to bed. It sat better in his gut that way.

When Lucy came, she brought wildfire and madness.

"Hello, Natsu." she lay on the middle of his bed, pale pink skin illuminated by the warm corner lights of his room and a smile so devilish as if she knew just what the sight of her all bare and ready did to him. "You keep a lady waiting."

They had a game. Lucy would never stay in his life and he hung on ever scrap she threw him. While she lead the chase, his role was to feign indifference. Lucy didn't like men who wanted their hands on her longer than the duration of a good fuck. He tossed his keys on the bureau and his jacket on the back of the chair in front of it. He took his time unbuttoning his work shirt, his back turned to the woman who had as much patience as he had any resistance from her. "I thought you were seeing that guy. Dan "Not So" Straight? Was that his name? That was the blond one, right?"

When Natsu finally turned to face her, he saw a Cheshire grin stretch taupe-painted lips over bright enamel. "You make me so aroused when you're jealous," she rolled on her back, her head falling over the edge. Her arm reached out to hook a finger through his belt hoop, drawing him closer.

Natsu let himself get towed, he always did. There was no saying no to Lucy. It was like walking up to a tornado and telling it to cease. "I don't think you needed help getting that way." He cocked a brow at the juncture of her spread legs; saw slick skin glistening there. His stirring erection hardened almost painfully.

The purr out of Lucy's lips was delicious. She started unbuckling his belt, such an exciting sound of prelude to a calamity between them. It was always so rough, just like she needed. "You were taking too long to come home." She said simply, so casually as if the vision of her laying on his bed with her fingers plucking and rubbing between her wide spread knees as she waited for him didn't make his pulse pound madly.

Upside down, she unzipped his jeans and shucked them down with his boxers. Lucy rolled to her stomach before stroking him. The lewd sounds out of his lips made her blood boil. "I've been waiting for an hour." she pumped, she stared him right in the eye: brown and black bearing storms. "So stop testing my patience. Come here and fuck me silly or I'll snap your dick off."

So he did. Heavy bodies finding grace to move together like dance, but so turbulent like landslide. When his hands gripped her hips, it left indents of his fingers the color of something between green and purple. Filed nails painted a pristine white scored her own marks down his back. When he hissed and cursed at her, she licked his lips and stuck her tongue into his mouth. Their kissing hurt: bruising pressure and biting teeth. It made Lucy needy.

And needy, she took him. It was never the other way around. Natsu lay beneath her, but not prone. His body moved with her, encouraged the swivel of her hips harsher onto his lap, urged himself deeper up into her. And it was those quick, cruel movement that had them trembling. Weakly, she lowered her upper half on his torso heaving from the breath she'd stolen since he first saw her. His arms felt like wet paper when he lifted them to wrap around her waist.

Maybe she would have been content to lay like that with his arms around her, but Natsu made a mistake. When his intermittent breathing tapered into gentler ones, he bent his head so he could kiss her shoulder. It was just there, inches from his lips while she panted face down on the pillow beside his ear.

Immediately, Lucy stiffened. After all this time, Natsu still wondered what about tenderness frightened Lucy. Berating himself silently, he watched her push herself up with wobbly arms so she straddled him. Lucy didn't look at him as she reached for the pack of Marlboros on his nightstand and shook out a stick and the lighter. No, she couldn't look at him when she knew exactly what would stare back at her: the darkest eyes just a little bit angry and plenty daring. Daring her to stop being a coward who tried to run away from the man who wanted to love her. She hoped he didn't notice hoe her hands shook as it brought the cigarette to her lips and clicked a flame to life on its tip.

She took a deep inhale, lungs full of smoke and head full of him. "I'm hungry."

"Only got beer in the fridge and some frozen venison if you want to hassle." Natsu watched her, still. Feeling resentful, he laid a hand on her hip and rolled his thumb on the dimple he found there. More gentleness she didn't know how to accept. He didn't know if he felt smug or disappointed when she rolled off him and he slipped out of her, still warm and wet, sticky.

Lucy walked to the window, the one the overlooked the cliffs. She liked this view of waves crashing onto the rocks. She found something so peaceful about the sea's tumult. "I hate beer and hassle." She tapped out ashes and took another drag.

He watched ashes litter the gorgeous woodwork of his flooring. If Natsu was any philosophical, he'd think something like, _Lucy's a girl who leaves ash and smoke behind, like a fucking wildfire._ But he's not so he just comes up to offer her an ash tray. He had his own cigarette in hand and he sat on the window seat by her knee and watched the sea like she did, because if he unnerved her anymore she would flee. He wanted her to stay just a little bit more. "The rich girl is too haughty, methinks."

Lucy smiled, tart. "The rich girl once ate chicken nuggets and drank boxed beer with you. On the floor."

"Well, I can call up a pizza if you pay the tip." Natsu said. And what Lucy heard from that was, _stay._

"That's okay. I don't think I'm hungry now that I've had a smoke." And what Natsu heard from that was, _you know I'm scared of this._

He nodded, which she didn't see and took a drag so deep the orange end of his cigarette burned his fingertips. He needed something else aching in his chest and the smoke swelling in his lungs felt better than the ice piercing his heart.

That was okay. It had been okay for three years. He was just thinking, he wouldn't mind if there was another toothbrush by his sink or the rest of his cabinets to be filled.

* * *

 **note** : when the people ask for nalu, you give them nalu. And you give them angsty nalu. i like this one. i haven't liked what i'd been putting up lately so this is a nice thing. I listened to "close" by the nick jonas/tove lo waaay too much when i wrote this.


End file.
